The house of randomness
by Demonic Flavor
Summary: this is really a random story about two girls going crazy from the randomness of many anime, non anime, and KH characters! So please read and review! Rated M for language.


**A/N:** Well this is just a random story I made a while back with a friend. so yeah some of you may be disturbed by the randomness of it all. But please I would like your reviews! and to my fans of "Dark Skies"!!! The next chapter will be out soon! Until then enjoy laughing at this random!!!

* * *

**Rakeru & Kei:** _*sitting down peacefully and drinking some tea*_

_***wall crumbles and Rakeru and Kei do horror moive scream***_

_***Kenshi & Naruto fighting***_

_**Rakeru:**_ What the *bleeep* you doing!!!! WE JUST GOT THAT WALL UP TODAY!!!

**Kei:** YEAH! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE CELEBRATING WITH THIS CERMONIAL TEA SHIT?!!!

**Kenshin:** _*still fighting*_ This one sees that...But this one has no choice but to fight...HE TOOK MY LAST FUCKING PIECE OF CHEESE CAKE!! I'VE BEEN WAITIN ALL WEEK FOR THAT SHIT!!!!

**Kei:** oooo...Kenshin go getto on yo ass...

**Naruto:** I couldn't help it!!! It was begging for me to eat it!!!

_***~`Flashback`~***_

**Naruto:** _*walking and humming*_

**Cheesecake:** Hey....Hey you...

**Naruto:** ...Me?... _*looks at cheesecake strangely*_

**Cheesecake: **Yes....Eat me...

**Naruto:** Say what???.....

**Cheesecake:** Eat me fool! Did I studder?! Do I look like a tape recorder to you?

**Naruto:** Uhh...No...

**Cheesecake:** THAT'S RIGHT! BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING CHEESECAKE! NOW EAT ME BITCH!

**Naruto:** Y-yes sir! _*picks up cheesecake*_

**Cheesecake:** And while you eat me, enjoy this sexy tall glass of milk.

**Milk:** Hi surga.

**Naruto:** _*stoves cake in his mouth*_

_***~`End flashback`~***_

**Rakeru:** ....WHAT THE FUGDE?!!! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE A PIECE OF CHEESECAKE CALLED YOU A BITCH?! NOW I CAN SEE HIM CALLING YOU AN ASSHOLE, BUT A BITCH?! BE FOR REAL!!

**Kei:** ...Uh...A cheesecake can talk?...

**Kenshin:** YOU FUCKING LAIR!!! CHEESECAKE WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME!!

**Kei:** ...Aren't the cusing suppose to be beeped out?...

**Rakeru: **Nah...The writer got lazy on us...

**Naruto:** _*in the corner crying*_ But...It wanted me to eat it...The cheese...And the cake...The sexy milk...Hi surga....

_***mugen walks in***_

_***everyone's quiet***_

**Rakeru:** .........Mugen...What brings yo...Fine sexy ass got tah get some of tha--

**Kei:** Get to the fucking point!

**Rakeru:** _*ahem*_ What brings you to our humble home? _*smiles sweetly*_

**Kei:** That smile is so fake...Mugen she wants yo ass...Bad... But...I wouldn't mine getting that divine piece of scrumous fine sexy hella of--

**Keshin:** _*ahem*_ Why are you here???

**Mugen:** _*yawns and scratches head*_ I dunno...I just sorta popped up...You know?

**Kei and Rakeru:** We see that...And well... _*looking down*_

**Kenshin: **YOU FUCKING WRITER! STOP MAKING THIS LOOK HENTAI!!!

**(A/N :*laughs evilly and still typing*)**

_***Riku pops from the kitchen***_

**Riku: **Anyone wants some homemade pancakes?!

**Naruto:** _*still in the corner crying and rocking back and forth*_

**Rakeru:** Holy...I forgot yo fine ass was here... _*whispers to kei*_ Lock the doors...

**Kei:** _*whispers back*_ Already did it...hehe...

**Kenshin:** Uhh...You girls...Are planning something...Aren't you?

**Rakeru:** _*gets western girl voice*_ Little defendless old us?...Why sir...I'm surpised...

**Kenshin:** _*nodding*_ Yup...We're never getting out of here...

**Riku:** Ohhh yay!!! I'll get the lemonade! Yay sleepover!

**Mugen:** ...You're such a pussy....Are you a girl?

**Riku:** No! But when me and Sora use to play house I was always the wife! _*smiling*_

**Mugen:** _*backing away from him*_ I...Think I'm going to find jin and fuu now...

**Riku:** Jin?! OOH! AND FUU?! Ask them if they wanna play twister! And have lemonade!

**Kei:** _*bonks riku on the head*_ Gawd...You are a pussy...I STILL LOVE YOU THOUGH!...HEHE...

**Rakeru:** Yay! lemonade! Go get it! Go get it!

**Riku: **Already got it!!! Who wants lemon......Oh fuck this..._*drops tray of lemonade*_ What the hell am I doing...This is some real bullshit. Bitchy girls got me trap in this bitch ass house when I should being finding that bitch kaire....I don't even know why I like her....Bitch....

**Rakeru:** _*Hits riku on the head and crying*_ I can't believe you called me bitchy!!!

**Kei:** _*crying*_ ...The lemonade...I wanted some.....You bastard.... _*sniff*_ ....I love lemonade....HOW COULD YOU?!!!

_***the whole house floods from the tears and expoldes making everybody sit outside***_

**Naruto:** _*crying*_ The house!!! We have no place to live!!!! We're all gonna dieeeee!!!

**Mugen:** _*slaps naruto*_ Shut the fuck up! You're giving me an ulcer!

**Naruto:** ....Ok... _*stop cryng instantly*_ Well now that that's over...Let's play twister!

**Mugen:** _*slaps Naruto*_

**Naruto:** Ok Ok...

**Mugen:** _*slaps naruto* _

**Naruto:** STOP FUCKING SLAPPING ME!!! I DID NOTHING!!! BELIEVE IT!!!!

**Mugen:** _*still slapping naruto*_

**Riku:** .....Sonafabitches.....I'm outta here...

**Kei:** Nooo!!! What about the lemonade!!!! _*clocks ticking and finally rings*_ Wait a minute...YOU CALLED ME A BITCH!!!!!

**Riku:** _*freezes to the spot*_ Well...ehehe...About that....uhh...heh...

**Kei:** I'M GONE BEAT YO ASS!!!! YOU GONE BE MY BITCH WHEN I GET THOUGH WITH YOU!!

**Riku:** Oh no! Anything but that!!! Anything!!!!

**Kei:** _*makes rabbit cat noises and jumps on Riku*_

**Riku: **_*does horror moive scream*_

**Mugen:** _*digging in ear with the nosies of riku being torn up in the backgound*_ Anyway...My hand hurt...But whatever....Hey rakeru...Wanna have sex?

**Rakeru:** Excuse me?!

**Mugen:** Nothing!.....

**Riku:** MY LEG!!!!

**Naruto:** _*face is swollen and looking at the fight*_ Aww....I wanna be somebody's bitch...It's not fair.... _*sniff*_

**Keshin: **_*looks at Naruto*_ Um....oooook..... _*inches away from naruto*_

_***yuki and shuichi walks into the room***_

**Rakeru:** YAY! GAY MEN! OH IT'S ON NOW!!!

**Mugen:**_ *looking around*_ ...When did we get back in the house...?

**Rakeru:** Doesn't matter! Yuki is here! What a dreamboat...

**Shuichi:** _*growls at Rakeru*_ Back off bitch! He's mine!!!!!

**Rakeru:** _*eeps and jumps in Mugen's arms*_ Damn I don't want him that bad...

**Yuki:** _*smokes*_ Whatever....You can join if you want too...I don't mine... *winks at Rakeru*

**Rakeru:** _*nosebleeds*_ Uhhhhh....

**Mugen:** _*growls*_ Fucking pretty boy...

**Shuichi:** Huh?! But yuki!!

**Yuki:** Shut it....We needs some excitement...

**Shuichi:** YUKI I HATE YOU!!!! _*crying*_

**Mugen:** Not again...Guess I gotta start mah bitchslappin' again... _*is walking up to shuichi*_

**Yuki:** _*looking at rakeru*_

**Rakeru:** _*looking at Yuki neverously* _Uhhh....What?

**Yuki:** ....Where is your room?

**Rakeru:** ....What? _*vein pops on head*_

**Yuki:** _*blank stare*_ You heard me...

**Shuichi:** YUUUUKIII!!! HELP MEEEE!!!!

**Mugen:** Shut the fuck up!!! _*slap*_

**Riku: **_*in his own puddle of blood*_ I...See the light...

**Kei:** _*sitting on random rock smoking a cig* _That was soo good Riku. Here you go. Here's five dollars. Go get you something nice.

**Riku:** ...Yay five dollars...

_***Sora pops up with donald and goofy***_

**Sora:** ..................

**Everybody:** ....

**Kei:** ....Sora....???

**Sora:** _*kicks a tin trash can that appears out of nowhere*_ This is some real bull SHIT!!!!

**Sasuke:** _*stares in horror*_

**Rakeru:** _*stares at sasuke*_ When did...

**Sora:** First of all, after I save the whole freaking universe! Some random blond haired girl put me to sleep in a giant white flower! **THEN **on top on that, I'm allergic to flowers! I was sneezing in my sleep for a year! A whole _fucking _year!!! Then when I wake up, my clothes is too short for me! My ass was particularly eating the shorts! What do I look like walking around in booty shorts?! I was like that for a good 12 hours! Then, after I go get my new clothes from some random fairy chicks, I had to go save that _**BITCH **_Kairi! AGAIN!!!!

**Goofy:** Well Sora... _*Ahuck*_We were looking for--

**Sora:** SHUT THE HELL UP! SORA IS TALKING RIGHT NOW YOU DEFORMED DOG! ANYway! I don't go save her yet! I gotta fight those bitch ass heartless again! Surviving and shit, after I den killed them the first time! Fucking pesty ass sonofabit--

**Donald:** S-Sora...Calm down!

**Sora:** Hell no! Oh hell no! I'm not through yet! Then I gotta go fight those nobodies! OOO scary nobodies! Then the leader who looks like Ansem! For all I know that is Ansem! Seducing me with cookies and powers! Fucking mansex!!!

**Ansem:** But it wasn't me...

**Sora:** _*takes off shoe and throws it at him*_ IT WAS YOU! IT WAS!!!!!!

**Gir:** I like waffles and ducks!!

**Rakeru:** ....HUH??!!!

**Gir:** I love the cupcake...

**Rakeru & Kei:** Awww....He's stupid...

**Gir:** _*points to Sora feet*_ YOU GOT SOME BIG FEET!!!

**Sora:** _*vein pops on head*_ ...I wasn't done...

**Gir:** WHY YO FEET SO BIG?! WHHHYYY YO FEET SO BIGGGG????!!! ......Oh a quater...

**Sora:** .... _*tearing up*_ no one is listening to me anymore.... _*sniff*_

**Riku:** Awww...Poor baby...How about we play house? That makes you feel better huh?

**Sora:** ...Yes...

**Riku:** Awww... _*hugs Sora*_

**Kei:** .....I'm not really all into Yaoi....But damn that's hot...

**Rakeru:** ....yesssssss.... _*taking pictures*_

**Paris Hilton:** That's hot. I'm hot. You're hot. Their hot.

**Mugen:** WTF??!!!!!!

**Rakeru: **OMG NOOO!!!!!

**Kei: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Everyone: **_*horror movie screams*_

_***The rest of the day people screamed in horror from the Hilton hotness until the whole house combusted into flames and they lived happily ever after***_

_**THE WEIRD END!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: **ok...I know what you're all thinking....but you know....I have a weird sense of humor. so please review...lol ^^;;;


End file.
